Byakudan Girls Sleepover/Byakudan Girls Sleepover
Prologue From Byakudan School in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan were three girls named Tohko Kirisaki, Mitsuki Yamamoto, and Emi Urabe were the best of friends ever since first grade. They had done everything together and it would be rare to see the three apart. They had graduated High School and such but they were still known for who they were. Tohko Kirisaki was known to be an ordinary girl who had fallen in love in the cool and spotless Yuuya Kizami, who was apparently been the hottest person in school, or one of the hottest people in school. She also extremely hated Kai Shimada, a guy who kept flirting with her during the years. Mitsuki Yamamoto was a naive girl with motherly characteristics and instincts, who had repeatedly clashed heads with the boys whenever they acted nasty. Her nickname was known as 'Hellgirl Mitsuki' by the boys in her school because of her rough housing behavior, after she had graduated, the nickname still continued to live on. She had recently broke up with her stupid boyfriend for cheating on her with three other women. Emi Urabe was the quietest of the three, and she always said things that people wanted to hear. She was also the bookworm of the group, and perhaps the smartest. She was one of the two people who had worn glasses, the other was Masato Fukuroi, another guy had had graduated. She was perhaps the most charming of the three, while the other two were either aggressive or not to kind with words. The three girls had walked from their daily walk when the day had ended, they were planning a sleepover at Emi's house since it was Friday, and they had nothing to do. Hopefully Emi's younger sister, Hana, didn't ruin it. Although she was only 4 years younger than her, she still loved to ruin her sister's day whenever she was studying or having a decent time with her friends. Nonetheless her favorite person was Tohko Kirisaki so, she sometimes kept her behavior in control. After a small walk, the three had finally managed to get settled in Emi's house. Her parents were going to be away for the weekend, and she was supposed to take care of her 15 year old sister, who really didn't need any babysitting. The fun sleepover awaits. Chapter 1: Hell As soon as the girls stepped inside the house, they went running up the stairs like monkeys eating bananas. Tohko flopped on the bottom of the bunk bed without any consideration that it wasn't her house. Mitsuki and Emi just looked at her like she had come out of the desert with melting flesh. It was hot outside after all. "Ahhhh!! The day is finally over and I get to dream about-"Tohko was interrupted when one of her friends said "Kizami Yuuya" She later found out it was Mitsuki who said it, and she looked not amused, but pleased nonetheless. Emi just grabbed a book from the corner of the bed post where all her other book stashes were, she had been reading the same one for a year. She had been reading 50 Shades of Grey. Mitsuki quickly hurried over to Emi's side and forcefully grabbed the book out of her hand. "EMI! WHAT ON EARTH?! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS NASTY BOOK?!" Mitsuki had yelled to the top of her lungs to get the answer from her full on guilty friend. She had never expected a sweet, and innocent girl to read something gross like this. "I-I.. I just wanted to find out what it was about, and besides I'm 19, I can do whatever I want, n-not that I wouldn't heheh.." Mitsuki had been giving her plenty of hasty looks before she had even finished her sentence. Emi had better been lucky she wasn't a guy, because she would have gotten punched and beaten against the wall, but since Emi is only 4'11 and a bit on the curvy side, Mitsuki didn't bother hurting her friend. If this was Tohko, she would have gotten in an argument about how unnecessary that book is. Speaking of Tohko, she was already sleep! Or possibly fantasizing over the only guy she's been falling in love ever since day 1. "Mmm, you know what they say about love at first sight guys?" Mitsuki was disgusted at both of her friends to see what the pleasures they've been getting from reading a book and falling in love with a guy. Mitsuki couldn't even talk. Emi had finished the sentence with a "Nope." and kept reading the wretched book. With this, Tohko opened one of her eyes and rolled over on her stomach and faced Emi and Mitsuki, then back at Emi. She received a nervous look afraid about what her lovestruck friend was going to say next. "..Emi..you know what you need? A boyfriend. Besides! Katayama likes cute things I heard, and you are pretty adorable." Mitsuki giggled at what she had been hearing, and Emi only faced the wall to be blushing at the image of her and Katayama going out. "N-NO WAY! I WOULD NEVER DATE HIM, T-that is just gross! I mean.. why would anyone like me, and why would I be dating anybody?" Tohko was surprised at her short friend having an outrage at something so simple. What harm could it do? Sure, Katayama was a bit on the perverted side, but what Tohko had found it, he liked the curvy and cute gals, AND he was rumored to be applying to the same college as the other three girls had been wanting to go to. "Oh come on. Katayama is actually really nice...a-and er.. well.. uh.. Mitsuki back me up."Tohko stumbled upon her words trying to convince her friend that he is not all that bad. When she had asked for Mitsuki's helped she received a "No." because of how perverted Katayama is. She was also still mad at the fact she's been fawning over a guy when she could be into her books, but that was not her business. It's not like Tohko wasn't smart she was just... a bit on the naive side lately, or perhaps for three years now. Nonetheless she was still an A student surprisingly. After a good 20 minutes of silence and sending stares, they heard the door open, and they knew that it was child of Hell named Hana, in Emi' perspective of course. Tohko was still zoned out, and Mitsuki had finally calmed down. "I'M HOOOOOMEEEEEEEE!! KONNICHIWA!" Hana's radiant voice went throughout the house, and the other three heard really well, before they could respond, they heard little tiny feet running up the stairs, similar to what had been going on an hour ago. It was getting late, and Hana arrived from a 'friend party' that she had to attend without a 'supervisor' Emi thought that sounded suspicious but if she didn't have to watch her, she wasn't complaining. As soon as she looked away from her book she had been trying to read without the interruptions, she saw a shorter version of her. Except she was a bit meaner, less charming, sneaky, had red glasses, and a lot more menacing than what Emi herself was. All Emi could do was groan in her head, she looked away before she could reach connection with the devil. But unexpectedly, the devil came running towards Tohko, giving her an embrace. Oh what else could go great. Chapter 2: The Dream Tohko smiled realizing that Hana, her young friend had hugged her. Ever since they've been talking about guys a few years ago, she's been her best buddy. Hana would talk about her girl problems to Tohko before telling her parents or her own sister anything. Emi wanted to walk out the door before hell had risen, too bad it was too late, and she was already targeted by the little old Satan before she could walk out. "Aneee-Chan!!"Hana called Emi in her sneaky voice, symbolizing she was up to bothering her."..Nani.." Emi didn't even know why she answered, knowing what the answer will be. "Baka ka!!! fufufufufufu!!!" Hana called her a bad word and that was completely unacceptable, Emi just ignored her nonsense while her other friend Tohko, was left in awe. Mitsuki however, hurriedly went to the bathroom, grabbed some soap, put water on it, and splashed it on Hana's mouth. Mitsuki yelled at her like she was her own mother, and these were her dedicated words. "You better watch your mouth young lady! Don't you talk to your sister like that! She deserves respect and if I was her, I'd tell your parents!" Hana, Emi, and Tohko were shocked. Emi was too much of a quiet girl to do anything about it, she didn't even know how to stand up for herself when a guy had messed with her during her school years. Tohko was always the witness towards these kinds of things, and she simply laughed. Even now she laughed because of how Mitsuki responded to Hana's words. Hana was so shocked that she went to her room crying her eyes out. The soap tasted so bad in her mouth. Even after 20 minutes the taste was still there. She cried, and cried herself to sleep. Emi couldn't thank Mitsuki enough for that scene because, if she hadn't done it, Hana would have still been at it. She was just thankful that she had finally went to sleep. After a few hours had passed by, the three girls had been ready to get dressed for bed in time for their sleepover. It wasn't really considered a sleepover anymore, considering how many times they have slept at each others' houses. Tohko was telling the girls that she was wanting to confess to Yuuya. She had been sick of keeping her feelings in, and she had planned to do so by the time of their graduation but, was too chicken to tell him. Mitsuki on the other hand told her that she didn't like how quiet he was, and that the quiet ones that don't usually show any emotion, are the bad kinds of people. Emi as usual, didn't say anything and kept her mouth shut, knowing that Tohko and Mitsuki would get into an argument soon like they did every time Tohko brought up Kizami Yuuya. Mitsuki was honestly sick of it, and she wished her friend would make better choices, but that would not be happening any time soon. Luckily, Mitsuki was smart enough to finally agree to help with Tohko because, Tohko is a spoiled girl who always gets her way when it comes to girl problems. Tohko and Mitsuki had finally settled down when a few minutes later. Mitsuki, Emi, and Tohko had finally went to bed. Tohko had went in her slumber and started to dream about what she wished had happened a few days ago. The Dream (In Tohko's Point of View) I was walking down the streets of Tokyo and I had been wanting a taste for some finger food ice cream. So, I had decided to walk down to my favorite dessert shop 'Aisu & Keiki Shop', and I could not believe who I had saw. It was Yuuya...with his luscious black flowing hair. He was wearing a plain, tight, and black t-shirt with a red, and plaid unbuttoned shirt over it that showed his milky tan muscles. He was wearing black skinny jeans that weren't too tight, and black and white converse. Tohko thought she was going to have a heart attack. She would have been better off if her two best friends had been there, but this time she was on her own, and she was screwed to begin with. She wanted to run, because she had liked him so much that felt like she was going to burst. She was so close to running, yet to so far. Why did she keep walking? Why? The more she wanted to run, the closer she walked towards him in her rich black high heels. She had no idea why she decided to look cute anyways. Was this fate? She kept walking, and walking. Until she saw Kensuke Kurosaki, and the other ex-Byakudan guys of 2-4 show up. They had been sitting at a table, and she did not know this until they all went up in line. UGHH!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE?! She panicked, she thought she was going to fall. She looked right and looked left. She stopped in her tracks and saw that they were no longer there and it was just her beloved crush. Was it just an illusion? Was she really that in need for someone to be there with her? Before she could blink another second, she hopelessly found herself right in front of Yuuya Kizami. She was so close to him, and she couldn't move. Yuuya looked to his right and saw that a fellow classmate of his was beside him looking pale as ever, but that didn't last too quickly afterwards. "U-um..H-Hi Yuuya, I didn't expect you to be h-here..?" She couldn't do this anymore, she was going to throw up. Tohko felt the room get hotter than hell in the place, but she know it wasn't the actual temperature. "...Tohko..are you okay? Your face is red." Oh how Kizami was so oblivious to feelings and such. He didn't even know what the feeling of a red face felt like. With this said, Tohko had her feelings bottled up inside, and she started to really blush this time. "..Heheh..um, yeah..I'm okay. U-um, how are you? It's been four months since we've graduated, and I was just wondering how everyone has been.." She didn't know anywhere else to look, why were her eyes glued on his. She noticed that he didn't respond back,and he started to kiss her lips. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tohko screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so shocked that she had been crying and nobody, nor herself knew it. Mitsuki shot up from the bed, and Emi was still sleep. Mitsuki came rushing to her friends aid. Tohko was hyperventilating, and she couldn't breath. "Tohko! Tohko! Daijobu Ka?!!" All Mitsuki did was pat her friend and asked her if she was okay. she tried to calm her friend the best way she could.What happened?Mitsuki wondered... Category:Story Page Category:Byakudan Girls Sleepover